


Roll Tide

by jamestiqueeriuskirk



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Conversations, Crack, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamestiqueeriuskirk/pseuds/jamestiqueeriuskirk
Summary: “I don’t understand how you can be so Zen about this,” Stark mumbled.“I’ve made my peace,” Banner said.He’d had to, just like he always had to. Life was tough when you had to keep your heartrate under 85 BPM as a matter of safety.





	Roll Tide

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone gets into it about "rated M for language," but this fic contains "that kind" of use of the F word, the kind that automatically earns movies an R rating, so I went ahead.

Thor would probably have called that which compelled him to look so sheepish “good grace,” but Loki was being made to apologize for enough, already, and he wasn’t going to soften the blow they’d dealt just for the sake of some mortal’s comfort, even if that mortal’s discomfort was infringing on Thor’s spirits.

“Look, big guy,” Stark said, and the hysteria in his voice was a discordant note, aesthetically, but it was music still. “I know your relationship with the once and wannabe king over there has always been ‘special,’ but this is… well, this is something else entirely. This is shocking even to me, and I’m a, y’know, well, a libertine. A connoisseur of bad taste.”

Loki had no argument with that self-evaluation, only their implied association. And he didn’t trust Thor to defend them, only to try and reconcile things.

He smiled winningly at Stark. “Why not address me? My brother’s not the one for words.”

“Quiet, Cersei,” Stark snapped, and Loki’s grin widened fit to split his face in two.

He had no idea what comparison Stark found to draw between he and Circe, other than a proficiency in magic, which wasn’t situationally appropriate, and it was an unexpectedly highbrow reference, for Stark, who stubbornly debased himself with common pursuits despite being an educated scion, but Loki understood that Stark defaulted to referencing Midgardian popular culture when he was rattled.

And, oh, how they’d rattled him.

Stark already hadn’t been happy to see him, and Loki supposed he shouldn’t blame him. Last they’d crossed paths, Loki had spurned his hospitality and thrown him out of a window, after all. Loki looked back on it fondly; it had been fun, a highlight of his otherwise dismal and unproductive trip to Midgard. Perhaps, given time, Stark would come to forgive him, but not everyone was blessed with Loki’s magnanimity, and Loki didn’t intend to ease Stark’s passage.

_(“Jesus Christ,” Stark had said, when he hailed their ship and found Loki at Thor’s right-hand side._

_“Not quite,” Loki had said with a benevolent smile and a sly tone.)_

He’d been stony as Thor argued for Loki’s right to be back on Midgard, and when the defense had rested and Loki had given Thor a grateful and not at all exhibitionist kiss on the cheek he’d practically choked. Loki wished he hadn’t half-assed it, but he was finding ways to extract his fun from a still-living Stark.

“And is there any chance you two can maybe cool it with the brotherly epithets now that, well, y’know…?”

They knew, and they answered him in tandem. “No.”

Stark opened his mouth to speak again and Banner elbowed him. “Don’t be an ass.”

“I don’t understand the question.”

“And the Midgardians call you smart,” Loki chided.

“And they call you evil. Very evil. Don’t think you’re getting a warmer welcome than this from anyone.”

“Worry not, Stark. I’m not delusional.”

“Oh, so, we’ve moved past the whole ‘spouting off about how humankind craves subjugation’ thing, then?”

“For now. I do like to keep my options open.”

“And, apparently, fuck your brother.”

Banner elbowed him again.

“I don’t understand how you can be so Zen about this,” Stark mumbled, massaging the impact zone on his rib cage. Loki wondered whether Banner’s normal movements had the strength of the beast bleeding into them, but he hoped he would never find out.

“I’ve made my peace,” Banner said.

He’d had to, just like he always had to. Life was tough when you had to keep your heart rate under 85 BPM as a matter of safety.

“Good, because you’re on thin ice right along with Mr. Manager and Cousin Maeby here, on account of not warning me. Keep them company.”

That was esoteric nonsense, but Loki made an effort to be gratified by it.

He palmed his very flat stomach and sighed – heh – laboriously. “If our happy coupling is this hard for you to swallow, I fear how you will take news of the babe.”

Thor frowned, Bruce rubbed his temples as if to soothe away a headache, and Stark blanched.

“You’re--?”

“Lying,” Thor said firmly, taking Loki’s hand off his middle and clasping it tight.

Very well, but if Thor was going to keep vetoing his forms of entertainment, Loki was going to have to keep seeking new ones, and eventually Thor wouldn’t like what he found.

Stark didn’t pass out, or anything, but it was a very close call and he did mumble that he was going to go “lie down,” which Loki had not realized was Midgardian vernacular for “down a bottle of bourbon and drunk dial my fiancée.”

-

That night Thor fucked him almost frantically, three times in a row, and, once exhausted, snuggled up to him and laid a hand on his stomach. He kept quiet, but he looked wistful.

Maybe Loki could find something more satisfying – to both he and Thor – than tormenting Stark to occupy him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Circecore.tumblr.com](https://circecore.tumblr.com/)


End file.
